Drunk and Wet Night
by wenjing10
Summary: As requested by my best friend and storywriter FoxyKhai0209, I wrote this romance story of her character pairing "Khai X Haru" to dedicate her many helps in my Slugterra fanfictions. Warning: Mature content.


This story was requested by FoxyKhai0209. Her characters, Khai and Haru belonged to her. She requested the title as "Drunk and Wet Night" and was based on her dream.

Warning: Mature content.

* * *

It was late night in the Crystal Castle of Harmony in Marinatopia. This was where the members of Team KHEI resided. Almost all of them were asleep. At the dining table, Haru Haruno looked drunk as he had been drinking. He suddenly fell onto the floor.

His girlfriend and the leader of Team KHEI, Khai saw him. "Not again! Haru, drinking until you are drunk is bad for your health!" she scolded him because she was worried about his health.

She took him to his room so he could take a rest. He lied down on his bed while she went to make a nice warm milk for him to make him feel better. As she came back to his room, he was now fast "asleep".

She placed the mug of warm milk on the table and decided to wake him up.

"Haru? Wake up~" she said as her hands reached to his body to wake him up.

As she was about to do so, his hands suddenly grabbed her wrists and pulled her onto his bed! He was actually faking to be asleep. He was now on top of her and she was surprised by his move.

Haru kissed her and his tongue slipped into her mouth. His tongue was playing with her. She felt aroused, and so did he.

However, Khai wanted to break the kiss and she began to struggle. Haru sensed it and kissed her hard. Now she was unable to break the kiss and she gave up. A few minutes later, Haru then broke the kiss and stared at her with a silly grin on his lips.

"Why did you do that?" Khai asked him.

He did not answer her question. Instead, he kissed her neck and she yelped in surprise again.

"Stop it... Oh..." she moaned as she tried to resist huh but she was feeling so aroused.

Haru grabbed her hands and tied them up on the bed poles. "What are you doing...?" she questioned.

"Can I... make love...?" he asked her shyly.

She blushed when he said that and she tried to find a reply. "Uhh..." was all she could speak.

"I think it's a... yes," he helped her to answer.

"Ha... Haru..." she tried to say something to stop him. All of the sudden, he squeezed her breasts.

"Ah! Haru!" she shrieked in shocked. She tried to break free but she could not. Her hands were tied up tightly.

He kissed her and played with her tongue again in order to cover her shriek. When he thought that he had her under control, he broke the kiss and opened the drawer of his bedside table. He took out a can of alcohol which he usually kept one there.

He opened the can and took a sip. He kissed her heatedly and the liquid went into her mouth. She tasted it a little and swallowed the alcoholic liquid. She started to feel dizzy. Her mind was now cloudy and her sight became blurry. She was drunk and she felt so hot now.

Haru released her hands, feeling the torture he placed on her was enough. Once she was freed, she suddenly grabbed his shirt and kiss him hard. She was currently as horny as him.

Haru smirked and began to remove her clothes, leaving her with a white bra and black panties. She did the same to his, and now he was left with dark red boxers. They casually threw their clothes on the floor.

"Haru~ I want you~" she said seductively.

"Me too~ I want you, Khai~" he replied to her in a seductive voice.

He planted kisses on her neck and she moaned in pleasure. His hands caressed her back and touched her bra clasp. With one swipe, he unfastened it and tore the bra off of her. Khai did not rebel because she was drunk, like him.

His lips touched the area between her breasts. He let his mouth to travel each of her breast in circles, grinding his arousal on her body.

"Aaahhh~ Haru~" she moaned.

He stopped his journey and suck her right nipple. "Aaahh!" she shrieked in shock.

He brought up his free hand and twisted her left nipple. "Aaahhh! Haru!" she screamed again.

Haru did not bother at all. He continued his pace. When he was done, he switched places and continued his actions. Khai's shrieks were now lowered to sighs of pleasure. The pleasure was building up steadily.

Haru decided to move his attention to somewhere else. He touched her private area. Her arousal shot up immediately as she could not control herself due to her drunk state.

"Oh, Haru babe...Love me more..." she said some sexual words to him.

Those words caused Haru's arousal to shoot up too. He swiftly removed her panties. A wet spot could be seen on her area since he fondled her. He removed his boxers, showing his quite big member in front of her eyes. He wore a condom and penetrated her.

She screamed in pain but he muffled it with a deep kiss. They stopped and stared at each other for a while. Haru went back and forward as he thrust her slowly. The pain turned into pleasure. With the increasing pleasure, Khai felt good, and so did Haru.

"Oh my God! Haru, that feels so good! Faster, faster!" Khai pleaded.

"As you wish... my princess," Haru responded and their lips were connected into a passionate kiss.

To fulfill his girl's request, he thrust faster.

She moaned loudly. "AAAHHH! YES!"

Haru smirked and continued to do so. "AAHHH!" he groaned.

Khai's legs wrapped around Haru's waist for support. Haru's legs did the same to Khai's waist. With their bodies locked up firmly, they both felt greater pleasure. They were moaning so much.

As Haru thrust in a very fast pace, Khai said, "Yes! Harder, faster... deeper!"

He reacted by pumping into her deeper, harder and faster. His arms wrapped around her body, and her arms did the same to him. Beside the creaking of the bed, they could hear their bodies hitting each other. She felt that he was hitting her G-spot, while he felt her walls were clenching onto his private area.

"AAHH! Haru... I am... COMING!" Khai cried out.

"Me... TOO!" Haru cried out too.

With one final thrust, they reached their climax and came. They both panted and felt extremely tired.

"It... feels so... good~" Haru blurted out.

"Yeah~ very good~" Khai agreed.

They lied down on the bed. They cuddled each other under a blanket and drifted into their shared wet dream.


End file.
